Desolation
by sweetnsour33
Summary: D/S. Can't say too much, or I'll ruin the 'suprise'. Alternate title: Grieving For You. Rated M for two major character deaths and mild language. Songfic/Deathfic.


"Desolation" or "Grieving for You"

**A/N**: ...So it's kind of a song/fic. And a Death/fic. Double death/fic. Is rated 'M' for slight language, major character death, and suicide. Has a strong Romeo and Juliet theme. Has nothing to do with Crossing the Line. Also, no beta for this chapter... so don't massacre me if there's dozens of grammatical/spelling errors.

**Inspiration: Evanescence-Like You**

Yeah, I realize that song is about Amy's (Lead singer of Evanescence) sister, but I loved this idea.

Please, read and review. Don't flame. Sorry if this makes you sad. Sorry if this makes you laugh. Sorry if it's really stupid.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's ideas/characters. I do not own the band 'Evanescence, or the song 'Like You', or it's lyrics. And Romeo and Juliet don't belong to me.**

* * *

"Yo, Doctor D. I got the thingy-ma-jig you wanted." Shego called to Dr. Drakken, A.K.A. Drew Lipsky, as she tossed him a small piece of metal. Drakken missed by a long shot, and with a _clink! _it landed on the floor. Sheepishly, the tall man leaned forward to grab it. Shego sighed and plopped herself down on a chair and waited for the rant that her blue boss promised her each time she'd finished her job.

Drakken bored his black eyes into Shego's sparkling emerald ones, and they shared a moment of silent intimacy. Although neither of them would admit it, they truly cared about each other, definitely more then an employer-employee should. Shego gave a slight nod, as if to tell him to carry on, and he did. He realized that his rantings were very boring, but he also knew that they could turn out to be useful, sometimes.

"You see, Shego, with this, " Drakken held out the trinket, which resembled a something that third-grader would turn in for a science project, "I will be able to create the ultimate tornado-maker!" His laughter was booming, and Shego found him slightly eerie. His laugh never scared her before, but the bloodshot eyes and the bags big enough to hide an elephant added on to the freakishness. He was about to start up again, when none other than Kim Possible stepped through the lair's door.

"I think you'd better just give up right now, Drakken." said Kim in what Shego thought was an extremely arrogant voice. _I guess I'll just have to knock some of that pride outta her. _Shego thought, jumping to her feet.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked, confused.

Shego gave him a wry glance. "You mean you didn't expect it?"

"Well-" He started, but Shego had already moved on. She launched herself at Kim Possible, who stepped out of the way easily. Shego face planted the wall.

"Shit," She murmured under her breath, feeling her bloody nose. "So, where's your buffoon?" Shego teased.

"He got groun- he's not here!" Kim yelled, letting Shego get the better of her.

"Groun- as in grounded?" Drakken asked, doubling over in laughter. Kim turned her attention to her arch-enemy.

"Funny, coming from a man who gets his ass handed to him weekly by a teen hero." Kim sneered at him.

"Oh, Kimmie! Do your parents know about that mouth?" Shego mocked, stepping towards Kim like a lion ready to pounce on it's prey. Kim, two steps ahead of Shego, landed a near-perfect punch on Shego. Shego back peddled in pain, but tried to ignore it. She could feel the blood pouring out of her nose. _I wonder why she's getting so into it._

Drakken took the opportunity to try and escape, but Kim saw him. She jumped in front of Drakken and kicked him. He fell to the floor and slid all the way to the wall. Shego stared, aghast. She felt a new energy pour over her, and her brain was screaming, _Drakken's hurt, help Drakken, hurt Kim, Kim hurt Drakken_.

Shego roared angrily, and flew at the teen. Kim tried to move out of the way, but this time Shego got her. Kim had gotten the breath knocked out of her. Shego smirked at the red-head, and leaned forward to see if her boss was okay. He opened his eyes, and Shego pulled him up by his hand. She pushed the hair out of his face, and he smiled genuinely at her. It was at this moment that they noticed Kim had gotten up and made it out the door. They sighed, and Shego was about to say something to him, when she noticed a little present that the 'princess' had left for them.

Shego gasped as the bomb went off, and before the building crashed on them she noticed that she still held Drakken's hand, and that they had both tightened their grips intensly.

* * *

Shego laid on the patch of dirt, her brain feeling dead. She absently reached her hand up to the gray-stone that was placed above her. She ran her fingers over the words _Drew Lipsky,_and had to retract her hand. She heard a rumbling from far away, thunder, she figured, but didn't move. She had laid there since the funeral, which was yesterday. She faintly remembered Drakken's mom, who sobbed so hard she shook. She remembered Motor Ed and the tear that slid down his face. She remembered Kim Possible being there with her dopey boyfriend, and the anger she felt run through her veins. She wanted to kill them both. _Maybe I will_.

She rolled herself over, so she was on her stomach. She drew circles with her fingers on the dirt. She shook her head as she remembered the nurse telling her that her partner hadn't survived. Survived. How she hated that word. The rain started to drizzle, only a few drops would hit her at a time. She pulled herself up and rested her head on knees, facing the tombstone. _Let God Be With Him_, it read. She felt a tear stain her cheek, but she told herself it was just the rain. She leaned forward so that her hair covered her face.

"I hate me for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you." She said, her voice monotone. She waited for an answer, but even the thunder was silent. Shego was about to say more, but she realized that her whole speech was song lyrics. She shook her head. She didn't care. She didn't care how corny it was, or that it was so cliche. She missed him so much, that it didn't matter. She pushed all her dumb thoughts away, and opened her mouth.

"And though I may have lost my way, all paths lead straight to you. I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you!" She yelled to the empty graveyard. She remembered when she was a child, full of innocence, and being frightened of the very idea of graveyards. Now, she was terrified to go anywhere else. The T.V. had reports on the eccentric evil doctor's death all the time. The newspapers had articles everyday, and she couldn't very well go work with another villain.

She closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to his grave. She felt the rain pouring on her, and the thunder relentlessly boomed, but all she could feel was what she'd brought along, resting in her pocket.

"The humming, haunted somewhere out there, I believe our love can see us through in death." Shego felt her voice choke up when she said the word love, and realized that she, indeed, loved the doctor. She loved him more then he ever knew, and that he'd ever know. She could never tell him, now. Her eyes welled up, and this time she didn't blame the rain when she cried. She sobbed, and didn't feel ashamed as she'd always been taught. She let herself cry, and didn't care about showing weakness, or vulnerability.

"You're not alone... No matter what they tell you, you're not alone! I'll be right beside you forevermore!" Shego heard a ragged, woman's voice crying out, and realized it was her. She knew the moment was coming, and she pulled a note out of her pocket. She taped to the fateful rock, and pulled the knife out.

"Why'd you have to go? I need you... I love you!" She said in her own words with finality, as they were the last things she would ever say.

* * *

The next day, Kim Possible returned to Drakken's grave site privately, wishing to pay her respects again. She felt terribly guilty for what she'd done, feeling as if it were her fault that he was dead. She wondered how Shego was doing when she was met with a heart-wrenching site. Shego, the vivacious, unpredictable, antagonist had just fought her final battle. Kim knelt down to her adversary's side. She felt for a pulse, and was shocked at how cold Shego was. Kim started to cry, the green-skinned woman was dead.

Kim looked over at Drakken's grave, and saw something through her tears. A white piece of paper. Kim reached forward and grabbed it. She let out a loud sob, and ran to go find her dad, a cop, Ron, someone who could do something about it.

* * *

A few days later, the deceased couple's families gathered around again for another funeral. It was at the same graveyard, and at the same grave site. Everyone was silent. When the procession was over, Kim watched everyone leave, and told her parents she'd be home soon. She wanted to say something.

"I'll miss you guys. You made my life pretty interesting." Kim whispered, trying to smile through her tears. She pulled the same piece of paper she'd found that fateful evening out of her purse and taped it to the grave, where it belonged. "I hope you're together, now." Kim got up, and walked to her family's car, sobbing.

* * *

_To anyone who reads this: I'm not sorry for what I did. I loved him so much, and I couldn't bear another minute away from him. I understand if you're disappointed in me.__  
Can I just request that me and him are buried together? You don't have to engrave my name on the tombstone, I'll just be happy if I'm with him._

_Yours Truly,_

_Shego_

Kim, to this day, still remembers every word of this note. She remembers Shego's neat, curly handwriting. But what keeps her awake at night is what was written below, in messy quick scribble.

_And as we lay in silent bliss, I know you remember me. I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.  
_

_I'm coming for you, Drew._


End file.
